Edward Elric X my oc ((yandere))
by MsAlbinoElrikku
Summary: Muzai has been a childhood friend of ed. She is a yandere but it doesn't really show in this story. Edward has been spying on muzai but she was not aware. they have dinner and stuff. Will Edward finally get the courage to tell Muzai how he truly feels. Trigger warning there are knives. I hope you like it. Be honest with your ratings i know i need to improve.


It was a lovely day in risembol. The orange sun was blazing. A soft breeze swept through the green trees. It was an ideal day. Muzai was lying on the soft green grass. She however was unhappy. Edward had been away on an adventure without her. She never understood why he left her. Muzai couldn't sleep without him near her. She pouted angrily .She was falling asleep. A small leaf fell on her nose and she sneezed. It was time to do something else. The soft grass crunched beneath her feet as she walkedback inside. Edwards's room was now where she would hang out most of the time. She took out a small knife out of her dimension where she kept many. The knife was made of pure silver. It was sharp and beautiful. The handle was made out of gold. Muzai really treasured the knife because it was the only gift Edward ever gave her. It didn't bother her. She ran her pale fingers over the sharp edge. The cold feeling the black gave off made Muzai feel calm. She really was starting to miss Edward. Her coal black eyes filled with tears. Didn't he understand that she loved him so much? It was unbearable to be away from him for so long. She put the knife down softly. Her hands covered her eyes.

"Edward! Where are you? I can't stand this anymore! I need you dammit!" Suddenly she heard a crash from the corner. Muzai turned her head in the direction of the crash. It was Edward! The next thing she knew was she was running towards him.

"Edward!" Every though he was probably already in pain Muzai had to tackle hug him. She looked into his beautiful golden eyes. His face was as red as a tomato. "M-Muzai get off of me!" She completely ignored his protests.

"Where have you been? Don't you understand how much I love you! I can't stand being away from you!" If Edward face could get any redder it would.

"Don't say things like that! Especially when they aren't true." Muzai sighed this was his usual response. How could she make him understand it was true! That was what she got an idea. This would make him believe her. She slowly inched her face up to his. She gave him her sweetest smile then slowly placed her lips on his. Edward froze and was as stiff as a board. Muzai smiled and slowly pulled her lips away from his. She didn't want to though. Unsure if he was conscious or not she got off him.

"I really do love you Edward! I just wish you could believe me." She smiled sadly and walked out of the room and walked into her room leaving him to his own thoughts.

Edward slowly sat up. He still was in a slight daze. What …just happened? He then remembered Muzai catching him spying on her. Then he remembered her kissing him and his face flushed a deep red. Why did she kiss him? Why was she always teasing him like this? He unconsciously brought his hand to his lips. What was he doing?! He shook his head and slapped his cheeks to try to make him stop blushing.

"I'm hungry he said to no one in particular and headed downstairs. He couldn't believe she caught him. However he was caught off guard when he saw that she was crying. Hebacked up and her clock fell from her shelf. That was what the loud banging was. He looked for something to eat. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming down the stairs

"Edward?" Shit it was Muzai. He could feel his face heating up. He had to hide somewhere! He looked around frantically for a place to hide. He couldn't find anywhere so he dove under the table. This was a bad idea however because it only took Muzai seconds to find him. When she saw his red face she smirked. She decided to crawl under the table as well.

"Hi Edward!" He jumped when he heard her voice. He slowly looked over his shoulder. How did she get behind him?

"Who are you hiding from?" A knowing smirk bestowed her pale face. She knew perfectly well that he was hiding from her.

"N-nobody! I just wanted to eat in the dark." He turned away from her and got up from under the table. She got up as well and stood in front of him.

"If that was true you could have just eaten in yourroom and turned off the lights." His face turned pink again. Muzai found it adorable when he blushed.

"Well it was way too hot in there!" That was not true. Edwards's room was a perfect temperature. He had no idea why he was acting up. Muzai frowned slightly. She fell for it?

"Fine be that way…" she was obviously disappointed by something but Edward had no idea what. Muzai walked over to the fridge. She looked through it. She was probably looking for ramen. Then she turned around and looked at him.

"Hey do you want to go out and get some food? I can't find anything good or easy to make in the fridge. I can tell you're hungry and I'm hungry too." He nodded and she cheered.

"Alright let's go!" She ran over to him and grabbed his hand and Edward blushed again. He didn't take his hand away though. Muzai had it in a death grip. Hard enough where he couldn't take it away But, soft enough so he wasn't in pain. They walked around for a while until they found somewhere where they both agreed on. It was a buffet. Both Muzai and Ed could eat a lot so this is where they usually went. They sat down and then ran to the food booths. Muzai got some ramen and Ed got some of everything. When they were both full Muzai asked for the check . They both paid for half.

"Hey Ed do you want to go somewhere else?" Muzai asked Edward suddenly. She wanted to go somewhere somewhat romantic but she would settle for watching the stars with him.

"It depends…" He gave his typical response. Shewaited for a moment before answering him.

"I honestly just want to see the stars. I haven't taken the time to just look at them in a long time." He looked at her. His eyes were killing her. How could they be so beautiful!? She needed to make him hers before she went insane.

"Fine, Whatever" Muzai jumped in the air and cheered. He looked away from her. Why was she so excited? It was just stargazing. She was really pretty when she was happy like that.

"Come on!" Muzai's radiant smile was so captivating Edward froze. She grabbed his hand and led him to a nearby park. Muzai had brought a blanket just in case something like this happened. She took it out of her dimension and laid it down on the grass. It still wasn't dark enough to see the stars.

"Where do you keep all of that?" Edward asked Muzai as she flattened out the blanket. Muzai looked up at him.

"Where I keep my knives. In my dimension." Muzai could have sworn she already told Edward about it.

"Wait! You were serious about that?" Edward looked shell-shocked. He always thought she was joking about that.

"Well yeah…" she always thought it was obvious. There was no way a girl like her could keep 1000 knives on her at all times. She had a lot of stuff in there. Edward sighed slightly.

"How did you get this dimension?" He blushed when Muzai winked at him. He didn't understand why he kept blushing. Luckily it seemed that Muzai didn't notice. The sky slowly got dark enough where you could see the stars. Edward looked around and noticed that all the people who were there earlier left. He felt his heartrate speed up. He heard Muzai gasp.

"What?" She pointed up at the sky as little stars started to peek out at them. Slowly more and more stars came out. It was so beautiful.

"Hey Ed?

"What?"

"Why do you think stars are so pretty?" He thought for a moment before replying

"I honestly have no idea. If you asked me what they were made up of I could tell you that they are giant balls of gas. I don't know why they are as pretty as they are though." Muzai sighed.

"You didn't have to get all science geek on me. Do you want to know what I think they are?"

"What?"

"I think they are the souls of lovers. Previous current and future."

"But that's impossible!"

"Yeah… I guess you're right."

"I am!"

"Hey Ed?"

"What?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you Edward Elric" She turned around and faced him.

"I am one hundred percent serious. So don't tell me im not!" She stared straight into his face which was red. However he couldn't turn away. He could only stare straightback. He could tell she was serious. He tried to speak but he couldn't form words in his mouth. Her expression fell when he didn't respond. She turned away from him. Tears filled her eyes but she made it look like she wasn't crying. They laid there for another hour. By that time Muzai's eyes had dried. She got up and faced him. She smiled but it was fake Edward could easily tell.

"Muzai-"She ran off before he could finish his sentence. She couldn't stand not being with him anymore. She was going to disappear. Edward packed up the stuff and ran as fast as he could after her. When he got home however Muzai wasn't there. He had to tell her how he really felt before she **DISAPPEARED**. It would be hard but he had to. Muzai was sitting on the edge of a cliff. She couldn't take it! She just couldn't take it! She took out the silver knife Edward gave her. She stared at it for a while. He wouldn't come for her this time she knew it.

"Muzai!" Edward caught up. He saw the knife in her hand and where she was.

"Stop! Don't come any closer! I can't live without you anymore"

"Muzai Wa-"She cut him off again

"I can't stay here anymore. Not without you anymore. I'm sorry don't say anything I know what you're going to say!" Tears fell down her cheeks. That's when Ed ran towards her. He brought her away from the edge and then pinned her to the ground. His face was red making him look like a tomato with blonde hair. Her eyes widened but then looked full of pain. She tried to push him off but couldn't.

"Muzai just listen to what I have to say..!" He looked straight into her eyes. He didn't know how he could tell her. They stayed like that for a **MINUTE**. Then Ed had an idea. He knew this would be the only way he could tell her. Before he could chicken out he smashed his face into hers. Their lips collided but it hurt the both of them. Muzai's eyes widened. Did he just kiss her?

"Ed-"It was her turn to be cut off.

"Don't say anything!please don't say anything." He slowly got off her and curled into a fetus position he had to calm down. Muzai just stared at him dumbfounded. Did this mean he loved her too? Muzai knew how Ed was so she figured he would want to be alone. She got up and was about to go inside and fangirl by herself but felt Ed's hand grab hers.

"Wait I have something else to say." At this point he stood up. His face was the reddest Muzai had ever seen. He was looking straight at her.

"Muzai…"

"Yes?"

"Well…uh ….You see…Um"

"Yeah?"

"I…..Love you." She couldn't hear the last two words.

"What? Sorry I couldn't understand what you were saying."

"I LOVE YOU!" he shouted it so loud he looked angry.

"You …do?

"Yeah…" He looked away from her. She kissed him on his lips softly. She smiled and said.

"Lets go home Ed."

"Yeah.." They walked home together hand and hand


End file.
